Spatial interaction with hand-held user devices is becoming increasingly popular in that quite a number of users are choosing them as point-and-shoot camera devices. However, use of these user devices commonly requires that a user hold the user device in a two-handed grip, even for lightweight user devices such as tablets, phablets, smart phones, and the like. Using these and other user devices in an augmented reality environment can be even more challenging.